This invention is related to pontoon boats and more particularly to an assembly for converting a conventional propeller driven boat to a stern wheeler boat by removing the support for the propeller driven engine and attaching a U-shaped support to the rear of the pontoon boat frame for supporting a paddle wheel in a position between the rearward ends of the pontoons.